goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
Gfourtx's Rants S3 E2: Bellboy Donald
Transcript Before i start this rant, to anyone who likes this episode, I respect your opinion as long as you respect mines., anyways, like I said, let’s begin., Bellboy Donald?, What!, More like hell boy shithead!, Oh my gosh!, This donald Duck cartoon series suck!, This animated short has been released on December 18, 1942, It’s a produced in technicolor and it was distributed by RKO radio pictures, and this cartoon made the debut of Pete‘s son named Pete Jr., which reveal that Pete have a son!, I will prefer to be with PJ from goof troop, cause he’s way better than this character from that stupid episode!, let's begin to have a plot, Donald Duck works as a bellboy in Lofty Manors hotel, He was scolded by the boss for the bad behavior to the guest, and if he makes one mistake, he will be fired for good, He also forced Donald that when he's attempted to strike somebody he has to remember the motto The guest is always right, Donald promised to be a better bellboy, Just then, Pete and his son Pete Jr. arrive at the hotel, The boss reminded him to be on his best behavior, Donald promised he waves the guest to the hotel politely, However, Pete and his son slapped and kicked him and rip his uniform and the hat rudely, which almost caused Donald to lose his temper, He and his son check their rooms on the 80th floor, In the process, Pete Jr. literally kicking and sabotaging him with pleasure, Donald tried his best to be patient, and then he suddenly felt something is swept off, He saw his clothes that had been thrown out and suck inside the elevator (which Pete Jr. is inside), Donald became naked, Enraged, he frantically press the button and open the elevator door, Then Pete Jr. appeared, Donald asked him to give his clothes back, but Pete Jr. refused every time, and then he pull Donald's clothes (The badge wrote on the motto The guest is always right was click on Donald's clothes at first) and once again says "No", Donald reluctantly agreed and repeat "No.", then Pete Jr. throw the clothes to Donald and said he is going to buy Donald a bottle of soda, which flavor is strawberry, Donald is pleased and lick his lips, he went into the elevator, unaware that the elevator went down extremely fast, Donald once again begged Pete Jr. to stop doing that, Pete Jr. finally agreed, the elevator stopped at once, Donald let out a sigh of relief, and then became very enraged for Pete Jr.'s bad behavior and his limited patience has gone too far, He repeatedly spanking him and dragged him to the boss and asked if he's fired which the boss said Yes he is, But this time he is overjoyed, Donald pulled Pete Jr. behind a vase and continued spanking and beating him, Then he looked at the camera with an evil laugh, and continued to beat Pete Jr., who was shouting in pain, that's all I have to talk about the plot, but anyways, thank god this cartoon got sold out in theatres!, do you know who likes this cartoon?, Learnedhand42!, every morning he wakes up, sits on his fatass, and eat's a lot of shit for no reason!, and do you know who hates this cartoon?, Lilly Crumpington!, she hates this cartoon with a burning passion!, So Screw Bellboy Donald!, and screw The Vanishing Private!, NOTE:, If you are a good user who likes this cartoon, I respect your opinion, The Plastics Inventor is 52,843 times better than Bellboy Donald, END OF RANT!, Next Rant, Kid vs. Kat, After the Kid vs. Kat rant, Totally Spies, After the Totally Spies rant, Anpanman, and after the Anpanman rant, Duckman. [[Category:Rants]] [[Trivia]]